La bailarina del cofre
by DannySaotome
Summary: El padre de Akane realiza un viaje por el cumpleaños de Akane, sin embargo Ranma se muestra indiferente ante el día especial de Akane, esto causa que ella se sienta decepcionada ¿Habrá olvidado Ranma el cumpleaños de su prometida?


¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo una historia que tenía en el baúl de los recuerdos hace casi un año o.o, se supone que sería un regalo de mí para mí por el día de mi cumpleaños, pero… No logré sacar la historia hasta ahora, así que será mi regalo adelantado. XD

En fin, espero que la disfruten, es un one-shot bastante corto pero que hice con mil cariño. :3

¡A leer!

**La bailarina del cofre**

La fresca y agradable brisa de la tarde acariciaba con sutileza cada centímetro de mi rostro, el cielo matizado de colores rojizos teñía el color del inmenso mar de esa misma tonalidad, dándole un aspecto de calma y romanticismo al lugar.

Me encontraba sentada en la orilla del muelle, observando la infinidad del mar, intentando no pensar en lo que había sucedido minutos antes, quería poder arrancar de mi mente esas palabras que me hicieron tanto daño, sin embargo nada de lo que hiciera daba resultado.

Hace algunos días mi padre organizó un viaje, no me dijo exactamente el motivo, sólo mencionó que él y tío Genma merecían un descanso después de "un arduo entrenamiento", pero estaba segura de que la verdadera razón por la que habíamos venido hasta aquí era por mi cumpleaños.

Mi padre no solía preparar sorpresas ostentosas para esa clase de fechas, nos tenía acostumbradas a sus tonadas matutinas, interpretando a todo pulmón y con su habitual micrófono "las mañanitas", luego entre sollozos repetía: "Oh mi pequeña, cómo has crecido, tu madre estaría tan orgullosa…" y más tarde, le pedía a Kasumi que preparara el platillo favorito de quien cumpliera años. No pensé que esta vez fuera diferente, por eso había planeado pasar el día con mis amigas, sin embargo tuve que cancelarlo todo, el viaje me tomó por sorpresa y arruinó mi propósito de pasar un día en completa tranquilidad.

Aquí en la playa nada era muy diferente a Nerima; Shampoo y su abuela consiguieron rentar un puesto para su negocio; Kodachi y Kuno habían venido aquí, argumentando "Que el destino no puede mantener lejos a dos almas que se aman." Y Ukyo se las arregló para acomodar sus conocidas pizzas japonesas justo al lado del negocio de Shampoo. Así que durante todo el día se escuchaban escandalosas discusiones, sobre qué comida le gustaba más a Ranma. Bomboris, espátulas e instrumentos de gimnasia cruzaban la playa de un lado a otro, mientras la gente huía despavorida de allí para no salir lastimados por algún artefacto de pelea.

Me encontraba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que había anochecido, así que con distracción retiré mis pies de la ahora gélida agua y sin dejar de observar ese maravilloso horizonte, lentamente me puse en pie. Contemplé durante los minutos siguientes el reflejo de la luna en el agua, aquella visión me regalaba calma, me daba paz y permitía que mi mente divagara sobre lo perfecto que podía llegar a convertirse mi cumpleaños en este lugar; después de todo, viajamos hasta aquí con el propósito de que se convirtiera en una experiencia digna de recordar.

Giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a regresar al hotel, a lo lejos divisé dos siluetas que se dirigían rápidamente hacia mí, no alcancé a reconocerlos hasta que oí sus voces; se trataba de Ranma y el maestro Happosai. En menos de un minuto estuvieron a escasos centímetros de donde me encontraba, y al llegar al muelle el maestro dio un gran salto sumergiéndose en el agua, Ranma lo secundó sin embargo antes de caer golpeó mi cabeza con algún objeto que traía en su mano, no fui lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el impacto así que inevitablemente caí al agua, lo último que pude escuchar fue un grito que muy probablemente provino de mi "cuidadoso prometido."

– ¡Akane, Akane!

Desperté y me encontré con un par de ojos azules que me veían con preocupación, aún sentía algo de opresión en mi pecho, así que con cuidado me levanté apoyada todavía en los brazos de Ranma.

— ¿Estás bien, Akane?—Preguntó viéndome con preocupación.

—Sí, lo estoy…

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas allí, sólo quería golpear al maestro.

—Descuida. —Dije rompiendo el cálido contacto que estábamos compartiendo.

Intentaba evitar que alguien nos viera demasiado "románticos" cuando él estaba transformado en chica. Observé con timidez el agua, evitando por completo su mirada, había algo en ese momento que me impedía verlo a los ojos, tal vez y sólo tal vez se tratase de la incontrolable cólera que experimenté luego de verlo pasearse muy tranquilamente con "sus prometidas" sin si quiera acordarse de mi cumpleaños, ese sentimiento de rabia mezclado con algo de… decepción simplemente era más fuerte que yo.

— ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo que sucedió en la mañana?—Cuestionó sin dejar de verme.

Sentía su penetrante mirada como filosas dagas clavándose fuertemente sobre mi pecho ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Ni yo misma podía fingir que todo aquel embrollo me daba igual, cada vez era más difícil ocultar la verdadera razón de mi enojo, sin mencionar que los típicos argumentos que daba para sabotear la verdad, se estaban volviendo más constantes y menos creíbles.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?—Solté a la defensiva. —Te he dicho que puedes salir con la que mejor te parezca, no es asunto mío.

—Oh… Así que crees que estaba saliendo con ellas, ¿verdad?—Inquirió enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de costado. — ¿Sabes, Akane? No eres muy buena mintiendo…

— ¿Qué… Qué quieres decir?

¿Se habría enterado ya de la verdad? ¿Había descubierto algo como para que estuviera regalándome esa expresión de aterradora seguridad? Maldije una y otra vez mi muy sofisticado y altamente desarrollado sentido de la defensa, si seguía actuando como si estuviera molesta mientras aseguraba que no me interesaba, caería muy rápido, si es que no le había dado ya la oportunidad de descubrirme…

—Es sencillo, la única y verdadera razón por la que estás así es porque creíste que…

Algo que salió a gran velocidad del agua le impidió continuar con lo que decía, rápidamente se puso en pie para intentar divisar mejor lo que fuese que emergiera. Al principio creí que se trataba de una criatura enorme y bastante fuerte por la fuerza y cantidad de agua que arrojó, pero para nuestra sorpresa, sólo se trataba del maestro Happosai.

— ¡Akane, mi amor, feliz cumpleaños, ven con papi!— Exclamaba acercándose demasiado a una turgente parte de mi anatomía.

Ranma actuó de inmediato y lo tomó por la parte trasera de su camisa.

— ¿Qué cree que hace, maestro?

—Ranma… Oh pero qué sorpresa, sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí demostrarle a Akane lo mucho que la aprecio. —Decía mientras sus ojos reflejaban aparente inocencia.

— Déjese de payasadas y admítalo. — Amenazó Ranma, levantando el puño y colocándolo en la cabeza del maestro para a continuación, empezar a frotarla con los nudillos de sus dedos.

—Déjame, Ranma, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a un ancianito tan adorable como yo?

Pequeños sollozos de incomodidad se escapaban de la garganta del maestro.

Cansada de verlos tratarse como niños, me puse de pie, suspiré con pesadez y luego me dirigí al hotel, poco antes de estar muy lejos de ellos, escuché la voz de Ranma llamándome, por inercia giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba y observé cómo se acercaba aún con Happosai en sus manos. Un rato después soltó su agarre y rápidamente el maestro cayó al suelo, sacudió su traje y observó a Ranma con recelo.

—Ya verás Ranma, esto no se quedará así, no puedes seguir tratando a tu maestro de esa manera tan irrespetuosa sin recibir tu merecido. —Amenazó sacando de su bolsillo una de sus acostumbradas bombas.

— ¿Qué… Qué demonios está haciendo? ¡Vamos a volar todos si sigue con eso, maestro! —Exclamó Ranma viendo horrorizado la pequeña mecha encendida.

Sentí de inmediato como unas pequeñas manos me sujetaban por la cintura elevándome del suelo y arrastrándome rápidamente hacia otro lugar. Finalmente se detuvo, soltó con delicadeza su agarre, dejándome nuevamente de pie. Lo observé un momento y vi cómo seguía allí, examinando la gran explosión que había dejado la bomba algunos metros atrás.

—Ese viejo loco… Espero que no haya ningún herido por su testarudez. —Comentó mientras caminaba hacía la orilla del mar.

—Sí…—Respondí en un susurro casi inaudible.

Divisé una roca saliente y me dirigí hacia allí para sentarme sobre ella. Realmente no estaba de ánimo para estar a solas con Ranma.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Akane?—Consultó enojado.

—No es nada, Ranma…

—Y si no lo es, ¿Puedes decirme por qué te estás comportando de ese modo?

Lo miré atentamente, hace sólo un momento se mostraba tan seguro de saber lo que me pasaba y ahora simplemente parecía haberse olvidado de todo. Tal vez intentaba hacerme pensar que lo sabía para que se lo dijera, una simple trampa que planeó para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

— ¿En verdad no lo sabes?—Cuestioné observándolo a los ojos.

—No, no lo sé… Sólo creo que estás celosa. —Declaró sin titubeos.

— ¡¿Celosa? ¡¿De ti? Por favor… No me hagas reír. — Solté con burla.

—Entonces explícame ¿Por qué cuando Shampoo y Ukyo estaban peleando por quién de las dos pasaría la tarde conmigo, te enojaste, huiste y me llamaste "idiota"?— Inquirió la pequeña figura de la pelirroja mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

—No tengo porqué soportar algo así todo el tiempo. Eres un engreído que no sabe decidirse, realmente odio escuchar discusiones tan patéticas como las que sostienes con Ukyo y Shampoo, si no quieres estar con ellas simplemente diles que no.

— No es tan sencillo, ¿Crees que si les dijera que "no" me dejarían en paz? ¿Crees que Shampoo me dejaría tan fácilmente? ¡No hago esto por gusto, si ellas no estuvieran aquí todo resultaría más fácil!—Exclamó enojado.

—Pues parece que no te desagrada del todo estar en medio de los aprietos que provocan. —Indagué.

—Deja de decir necedades, Akane, no es placentero para mí estar huyendo, ni metiéndome en problemas por culpa de ellas todo el tiempo.

—No lo sé, allá tú, no me interesan tus dilemas amorosos. —Expresé indiferente. —Además, aún no me olvido de que soy la chica más fea de la playa, que no sabe nadar, ni cocinar, ni pelar y que por eso las prefieres a ellas, ya que son mucho mejor que yo… ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

—E…Escucha Akane sobre eso… Yo… Lo dije porque estaba molesto, no… No es cierto…—Se apresuró a decir.

—No es necesario que te compadezcas, Ranma. —Afirmé intentando contener la tristeza que recordar esas palabras me causaba.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás equivocada!—Gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. —Eres tan obstinada, Akane.

Ranma se alejó de la roca donde me encontraba y buscó con su mirada el lugar de la explosión, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y después de un rato habló.

—Espera aquí, no tardaré. —Pidió antes de saltar ágilmente y dirigirse de nuevo al sitio donde explotó la bomba del maestro.

Me quedé allí debatiendo si debía permanecer en ese lugar tal y como él me lo había pedido, o huir para no verlo más. A decir verdad no me encontraba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra de nuevo, me entristecía recordar como él prefirió quedarse ahí decidiendo con cuál de sus "prometidas" iría a comer, en lugar de detenerme y regalarme un "feliz cumpleaños" ¿Lo recordaría siquiera?

Un par de minutos transcurrieron y junto a ellos el deseo por salir de allí aumentaba, así que fui poniéndome lentamente en pie y con un nudo en mi garganta creciendo incesablemente, fui caminando en dirección al hotel. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, caían libremente por mi rostro sin que pudiera contenerlas. Resultaba realmente doloroso no tener a Ranma allí tanto como lo deseaba, sólo quería que estuviera a mi lado en mi cumpleaños, y que me dijera algo amable, aunque fuera sólo por hoy… Pero lo único que conseguí fueron un montón de palabras hirientes, una ausencia total de Ranma en el día y un ni solo "Feliz cumpleaños" de su parte. ¿Qué podría salir peor?

Suspiré con pesadez y seguí caminando, la visión nublada por la humedad de mis ojos me dificultaba ver correctamente, así que opté por dejar de llorar, de esa manera regresaría a casa sin ningún hueso roto y me evitaría preguntas incómodas que me rehusaría a contestar.

Froté suavemente mis ojos y limpié mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano, finalmente abrí mis párpados y observé una figura frente a mí. Pestañeé un par de veces para ver de quién se trataba, y nuevamente esa sensación de ira y decepción se apoderaba de mí.

— ¿Ibas a alguna parte?—Inquirió acercándose a mí, para observarme con detenimiento. — ¿Estabas llorando, Akane?

— ¿No tienes nadie más a quién molestar?— Vociferé molesta.

—No sabía que te molestaba, sólo fui a calentar agua para regresar a ser yo mismo y me encuentro con que estás llorando y aparte huyes… ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Akane?

— ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo, no es asunto tuyo!—Exclamé comenzando a correr para alejarme de él.

¿Cómo era posible que me preguntara algo tan absurdo? Todo mi cumpleaños se arruinó gracias a él y ahora venía como si nada después de darse un baño a preguntarme que ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¡Era el colmo!

No había nada de qué hablar, no tenía nada que decirle, estaba dicho y hecho, comprobé así que él no tenía idea de qué día era hoy. La única tonta fui yo, esperé que él hiciera algo especial por mí, pero no recibí más que insultos y decepciones.

Corrí esperando que no pudiera alcanzarme pero fue inútil; en segundos él estaba frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Pregunté completamente harta de tener que verlo.

—Que me digas qué rayos te ocurre…

—No es asunto tuyo, no pienso decirte ni una sola palabra, ahora déjame ir si no quieres que te golpee. —Amenacé.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro, de nuevo esa aterradora sensación de quedar expuesta frente a él.

— ¿Estás enojada porque creíste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños, no es así, Akane?—Pronunció esas palabras como si se tratase de un estrafalario misterio que él había resuelto sin ayuda de nadie.

Me quedé en silencio observando esa media sonrisa que no dejaba de adornar su rostro.

—No… No… No es así… No estaría molesta por algo tan insignificante. —Mentí para distraerlo y deshacer esa maldita actitud de arrogancia que estaba mostrando.

—Akane, lamento ser yo quien te lo informe, pero no puedes engañarme. —Aseguró.

—Pues te equivocas, no es por esa razón…

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo de esa manera tan aterradora? ¿Acaso era tan obvia la respuesta? ¿Tanto lo estaba demostrando que cualquiera podía notarlo? Si seguía así, no tardaría en descubrir que yo…

Volví a mirarlo pero esta vez con más convicción, debía convencerlo de que no era por lo que él creía.

—No, no me equivoco… Estoy seguro que es por esa razón, no me cabe duda, Akane, eres un libro abierto.

No podía ser cierto, Ranma nunca notaba nada de lo que me sucedía tan fácilmente, alguien tuvo que informárselo o de lo contrario él no estaría diciéndomelo con tanta certeza.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?—Interrogué.

— Nadie me lo dijo… No tenían que decírmelo, siempre lo supe… Y también lo de tu cumpleaños. —Confesó.

—Entonces… ¿No fuiste a esa cita con Shampoo o Ukyo? eso fue lo que dijiste…

—Qué ingenua eres, Akane, no iba salir con ninguna de ellas, sólo mentí para poder escaparme e ir a comprar… — Explicó sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja.

Tendió su mano con el pequeño cofre en ella, estaba bastante nervioso porque su mano temblaba bastante. Una risita al ver ese gesto se escapó de mis labios.

Tomé la caja y la abrí con ansiedad, deseaba saber qué tenía dentro, y me sorprendió mucho cuando una pequeña bailarina se alzó por encima de la caja, dando vueltas con un hermoso vestido y una linda melodía acompañándola.

—La… La bailarina que vimos en la feria. —Susurré. —Era la que yo quería…

Observé a Ranma, estaba allí mirando el cielo con sus mejillas adornadas de un tono carmesí que aún en la noche se podía apreciar muy bien.

—Gracias, Ranma. —Expresé con emoción.

Realmente ese regalo había calmado mi ira, todos esos sentimientos de tristeza se desvanecieron y me sentí completamente feliz.

—F-Feliz… Cumpleaños, Akane… — Balbuceó tímidamente.

Le sonreí, no había nada más que transmitiera mejor mi felicidad que una sonrisa. Lo noté quedarse estático observándome con detenimiento, parecía haberse quedado en shock, así que lo tomé del brazo y caminamos juntos de regreso al hotel. Cuando entramos papá y mis hermanas habían preparado una reunión para mí con todos nuestros amigos, no podía sentirme más alegre, era eso simplemente lo que tanto quería; estar con Ranma en mi cumpleaños, y disfrutarlo con todos los que estaban allí.

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, también agradezco de antemano a los que me comentan para dejarme su opinión, realmente es muy importante para mí saber lo que piensan. También las gracias a los que sólo leen. ^-^

Nos vemos en mis otras historias,

Un besoo!


End file.
